Peores cosas pasan en el mar
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: Y si Haruna decidía que con Kogure era feliz, Kido sería el primero en alentarla.


Había dicho ya antes, hace un tiempo atrás, que quería escribir más sobre Kogure y Haruna. También me gusta la idea de un amor platónico con Haruna y Tachimukai, y a Tachimukai ponerlo con Tsunami, así que acabé introduciéndolos como un guiño. Lo mismo con Fudo y Kido; este último siendo el punto de partida de esto.

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece.

* * *

**Peores cosas pasan en el mar.**

_Por Blue-Salamon._

* * *

Kogure siempre había logrado avivar el espíritu fiero y la fortaleza nata que ya existía en Haruna, su pequeña hermana.

Kido no podía evitar notarlo, desde el momento en que la compasión de su hermana se había manifestado, hasta que le pidió con tanta vehemencia a Endō que aceptara al chico como parte de los Súper Once en un partido contra Épsilon.

Más tarde, por supuesto, habría de ser reconocible el cómo era que Haruna cuidaba de Kogure. Y le tocaba responder por todas y cada una de sus travesuras al interior del nuevo equipo de Japón. Kido observaba de lejos y a una prudente distancia, por que su hermana no necesitaba de alguien que la protegiera sino de alguien que estuviera ahí para ella en los momentos oportunos. Observaba cómo la relación entre ellos se iba modificando despacio, con el paso del tiempo, hasta llegar a una situación bastante graciosa.

—Has crecido bastante, Kogure.

—Eres tú la que se quedó estancada después de los quince...

Haruna interrumpe su impresión cuando después de un tiempo de no verse, en una reunión que tienen los chicos, Kogure y ella se encuentran; su hermano al lado y la risita que suelta Kogure la hacen ponerse firme y dejar de sentir que las piernas se le ponen de gelatina.

—Retiro lo dicho... —gruñe ofuscada, por poco tiempo porque ve la mirada traviesa de Kogure en una muestra de disculpa poco clara. Está jugando con ella y a Haruna no se le hace difícil captarlo. Lo gracioso es que, su pecho, el que se ha quedado con la misma talla de cuando tan solo era una niña, se llena de una satisfacción enorme. Y se siente contenta de mantener un cierto tipo de conexión con uno de sus grandes amigos de la secundaria.

Kido los observa de lejos y hay algo entre ellos, una especie de complicidad borboteando a sus alrededores, que no le sorprende cuando días más tarde atrapa a su hermana en una... ¿una cita con Kogure?

—¡He-hermano! ¿Qué es lo que haces por aquí? ¿Por qué estás-

Kido ríe suavemente a la exaltación traducida en prisas y tartamudeos de su hermana, mira a Kogure de reojo y se asegura de llevar bien cogida la caja en la que le han empacado la tartaleta que se ha encargado. —En este lugar tienen las tartas favoritas de Fudo. Está demente, pero su cabeza ha sido la que más me ha ayudado y debería de saber agradecerle aunque eso a él no le interese...

Kogure voltea a verlo sin medirse, con esa sonrisa charlatana cuando pregunta: —¿problemas en el paraíso? —y Haruna lo manda a callar con una mirada por su imprudencia.

Pero Kido, en cambio, se lo toma con más humor que cualquier otra cosa: —En absoluto; jamás esperé un paraíso desde que me di cuenta de lo mucho que me gustaba Fudo. Imagino que sabes a lo que te atienes cuando decidiste darle una oportunidad a este...

La mirada de Kido va de Kogure a Haruna, quienes se congelan de inmediato antes de ponerse rojos ellos solos. Y es un poco desdeñoso su tono al final, cuando se refiere a Kogure, que al momento de volverlo a ver, el chico siente que la sangre se le congela en las venas y es clara la advertencia con la sonrisa firme y sustanciosa que Kido le muestra a Kogure.

—Po-¡por supuesto que sé lo que hago, hermano! ¡Ya no soy una niña!

—¡E-exacto, Kido... -san! No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Haruna y yo ya somos adultos... ¡justo como usted, Kido-san!

Kido decide tomarse el honorífico agregado a su nombre por parte de Kogure como una señal de la seriedad en sus intenciones para con su hermana. No es como que nunca hubiera notado la presencia de inocentadas hechas específicamente para que Haruna lo atrapara. No es como que no se hubiera dado cuenta de las miradas recelosas cuando Tachimukai y Haruna comenzaron a tratarse con el cariño y afecto de los mejores buenos amigos que se volvieron hasta que Tachimukai dejó de negarse a lo mucho que le gustaba cierto defensa amante del mar. Tampoco le habían pasado inadvertidos los regalos sorpresa y el como aunque las ranas dejaran de causarle aversión a su hermana no evitó que Kogure siguiera poniéndole algunas entre las manos a Haruna.

Así que a Kido no le tomó desprevenido la situación tanto como al resto lo hizo la calma con la que se lo tomaba en cuánto les llegó la noticia.

—Entonces Kogure y yo seremos parientes políticos.

Fudo, por su parte, tampoco parecía sorprendido. Ni de la relación de su hermana con Kogure, ni de la inesperada calma con la que se lo tomaba.


End file.
